The Challenge of the Superfriends!
Challenge of the Superfriends! is the seventy-fourth episode of Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Air Date: April 28, 2012 Teaser: Batman teams up with Ragman to take down Mad Mod, as he uses the clothes on the guests in his Rags'n'Tatters to attack the heroes. Main Plot: In Washington D.C. in the Hall of Justice, Batman and Wonder Woman are unexpectedly attacked by Superman, who is angry at them for reforming a Justice League without him, and the Justice Leagues International and America are attacked by the original Justice League of America members Green Arrow, Black Canary, Hal Jordan, Atom, Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Firestorm, Red Tornado, Zatanna and Phantom Stranger attack Blue Beetle, Booster Gold, Guy Gardner, Fire, Ice, Captain Marvel, Captain Atom, Power Girl, Animal Man and Element Man as they control Flash, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter and Elongated Man to help them fight back, which is a plot tied to the Legion of Doom (consisting of Lex Luthor, Captain Cold, Sinestro, Bizarro, Solomon Grundy, Cheetah, Brainiac, Black Manta, Gorilla Grodd, Toyman, Riddler, Giganta and Scarecrow), and Batman and Wonder Woman break Aquaman, Flash, Hal Jordan and Hawkman free from mind control in order to gain assist from Nightwing, Apache Chief, Samurai and Black Vulcan to stop the Legion of Doom. Meanwhile, Wonder Woman had already lost a lead on Kobra's next plot, as they were too busy fighting the Legion of Doom, Jason Burr fails to save the hostage Lord Naga kidnapped in Requiem for a Scarlet Speedster!, and is fed on by the Kali-Yuga. Trivia: ??? Quotes: *Main plot begins in a swamp *Narrator: Deep within a remote and desolated swamp lies beneath the headquarters of the greatest villains of all time....(the Hall of Doom emerges from beneath)....the Legion of Doom, (we move into the galaxies with each villain coming to the view at a time, Lex Luthor) Banded together for remote galaxies...(then Giganta, Gorilla Grodd, Sinestro, Cheetah, Solomon Grundy and Brainiac)...are thirteen of the most sinister villains of all time! (and finally Riddler, Scarecrow, Toyman, Black Manta, Bizarro and Captain Cold, then we cut to the inside of the Hall of Doom) *Lex Luthor: The meeting will come to order! The Legion of Doom is now in session! It is the purpose of the Legion to align our infamous forces against the powers of good and defeat them, leaving us the rulers of the world. To do this, we have gathered together the thirteen most ruthless villains on Earth: The frigid Captain Cold (Captain Cold freezes and shatters a light fixture)... the sinister mind of Sinestro (Sinestro uses his power ring to conjure up a dancing yellow snake)... the awesome Bizarro and Solomon Grundy (Solomon Grundy punches a hole in the meeting table)... the cunning Cheetah, and the super-intelligent computer android, Brainiac (Cheetah uses her claws to carve the meeting table)... Black Manta and Grodd the gorilla (Grodd roars)... the Toyman and the humorous but sinister Riddler (the Riddler holds up a set of playing cards that catch on fire and evaporate)... the feminine yet ferocious Giganta and the hideous Scarecrow! (Scarecrow cackles) Not to mention the evil genius and brilliant leadership of myself... Lex Luthor! Cast: *Diedrich Bader as Batman/Solomon Grundy *Josh Keaton as Ragman/Animal Man *Dee Bradley Baker as Mad Mod/Scarecrow *Vicki Lewis as Wonder Woman *Roger Rose as Superman/Bizarro *John DiMaggio as Aquaman/Gorilla Grodd *Alan Tudyk as Flash *Loren Lester as Hal Jordan *Rick Wasserman as Hawkman *Crawford Wilson as Nightwing *??? as Apache Chief *??? as Samurai *??? as Black Vulcan *Will Friedle as Blue Beetle *Tom Everett Scott as Booster Gold *James Arnold Taylor as Guy Gardner *Nicholas Guest as Martian Manhunter *Jeff Bennett as Captain Marvel *Brian Bloom as Captain Atom *Robin Atkin Downes as Jason Burr/Lord Naga *Kevin Michael Richardson as Lex Luthor/Black Manta *Steve Blum as Captain Cold *Xander Berkley as Sinestro *Morena Baccerin as Cheetah *Richard McGonagle as Brainiac *John Michael Higgins as Riddler *??? as Giganta *??? as Kali Yoga Category:Episodes Category:Fangs of the Kobra Arc